ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Velocity: Attorney at Law episodes
This is a list of episodes for Velocity: Attorney at Law. Season 1 # Pilot - Velocity moves to Nickland and decides to defend Danny Phantom for possessing innocent people. (Decision: Not guilty) # Murderous Loud - Lola Loud is put to trial for murdering her whole family, and their neighbors seeks Velocity's help (Decision: Guilty, Lola got shocked in a electric chair) # Bunsen Goes Beast - Bunsen is sent to court for homicidal tendancies and his best freind Mikey seeks velocity's help (Decision: Not guilty since he is a gentle beast and the true cuplit was Amanda, who is sent to prison) #The Jennynator - Jenny the Robot is sent to court for being an evil cyborg (Decision: Not guilty it was Cluster Prime the whole time and Velocity and the Nicktown police send him to jail) #The SpongeBob Scandal - SpongeBob is sent to court when he is accused of smuggling illegal goods for the Krusty Krab (Decision: Not guilty) #Kablam Goes to The Court - Henry and June are sent to court for blowing up buildings and they seek Velocity's help (Decision: Not guilty it was two look a like imposters and Velocity and the Nicktown police send them to jail) #Xero-Mayhem - Agent Xero gets sent to court for identity theft. (Decision: Not guilty) #The Noggin Proposal - Moose and Zee seek Velocity's help when they decide to get married (Decision: The court rules they can get married since they have been with eyeing each other for a long time) #panda impounded-po the panda is accused of eating everything in sight shifu and the the furious five seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty it was a villain dressed as him and velocity and the police send him to jail) #Old Friend Case - Velocity's old friend Elisha gets framed for trying to bring back Dark Humans. (Descision Not Guilty) #rudy's got some chalk-rudy tabootie is sent to court when he is accused of selling illegal drugs (decision: not guilty it was skrawl the whole time velocity and the police send him to jail) #kitty nips the nip-kitty katswell is accused of using illegal catnip on the job and is sent to court the other tudd agents seek velocity's help (Decision: not guilty snaptrap was framing her all along) #jimmy vs calamitus-jimmy sues professor calamitus for antagonizing him and his friends jimmy seeks velocity's help (decision: guilty professor calamitus is sent to jail for 44 years) #The OddClause - Jorgen claims that Timmy must leave his fairies, (Not guilty, Jorgen misread Da Rules,) #tracker is an immigrant?-tracker of the paw patrol is asccused of illegal immigration everest of the paw patrol seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty tracker moved here Everest licks him on the cheek being happy) #dib sues zim-dib having enough of zim sues him for being an evil alien and seeks velocity (decision: guilty zim threatens the judge and he is sent to a amximum space prision) #the case of doug funnie vs roger klotz-doug funnie sues roger for bullying him and seeks velocity's help (decision:guilty and roger is sent to prision) #the cat scratch case-when a neighbor sues gordon waffles and mr. blik for destruction they seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty the cats were framed) #rapheal's anger-rapheal of the ninja turtles is sent to court for using inappropriate language (decision: not guily but rapheal need to control his anger) #really angry beavers-when norbert and dagget beaver sue a company for destroying they're dam they seek velocity's help (decision: guilty the company must reconstruct it) #stimpy sues ren-stimpy sues ren for domestic abuse and seeks velocity's help (decison: none the judge thinks the are both idiots) #party animal-otis the cow is sent to court for throwing loud parties his friends seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty otis throws non loud parties) #el tigre in court-el tigre is sent to court for being an vigilantist red pantera puma loco and frida seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty el tigre can't decide between good and thankfully white pantera and puma loco are sent to have help with they're issues) #xj9 in court-when jenny is accused as a deadly weapon her mom seeks velocity's help (decision: not guitly and jenny is sent back to her rightful city) #wubzzy the stoner-wubbzy is in court when he is accused of being a stoner his friends seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty since wubbzy is just always happy) #stick dips the dip-stick stickly is sent to court after he is accused of using the drug dip his brother woodknot seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty stick was using marinara sauce as he was eating pizza with the ninja turtles after they're brother donatello's death) #guano on ember mclain-guano is sued by ember mcclain for pooping on her property guano seeks velocity's help (decision:not guilty guano uses a restroom) #ahhh monsters in court!-the real monsters are sued for scaring people and seek velocity's help (decison: not guilty they are monsters and they are meant to scare people) #it's getting wild in court-when nigel thronberry is sent to court for endangering animals his family seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty he hosts a nature show) #winx are jinxed-the winx club is in court when someone accuses them of witchcraft sky seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty the winx club are not witches) Season 2 # an illegal nearburg experiment?-catdog is accused of being an illegal experiment and sent to court they then seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty catdog are naturally conjoined) # a loud rocking ruckus-luna loud is accused of disturbing the peace and is sent to court the rest of the louds seek velocity's help (decision: not guilty luna is rocking out and sets her amp to low) # oh snap-rudy tabootie returns seeking help for snap when he is accused of property damage (decision: not guilty snap was framed by skrull and he is sent to jail) # ren's anger issues-stimpy returns when ren is sent to court for his outburts of rage (decision: not guilty but he needs to watch his anger) # spongeweed-when spongebob is accused of being a stoner his friends seek velocity's help (decision: unknown it never shows at the end) # the mysticons mystery-the mysticons are sent to court when they are accused of illegal drugs they seek velocity's help *(decision: not guilty the mysticons are magic user not drug users) # velocity vs the law-when velocity is in jail due to stalking he must defend himself when nobody else will take his case (decison: not guilty) # another loud case-lisa loud is sent to court for illegal experiments the loud family seeks velocity's help (decison: not guilty lisa is smart and has to do them) # pedophile possum-piper o possum seeks velocity's help when he is accused of being a pedophile (decison: guity when a live action video shows him taking a child's shirt off) # the mighty problem-the higgenbottoms go to court when they sue an ice cream man for running over happy they seek velocity's help (decision: guilty the ice cream man is ordered to get driving lessons) # toughest girl in court-lincoln loud returns to seek velocity's when his girlfriend ronnie anne is accused of abuse of a boy next door (decision: not guilty the boy was chandler who was touching her inappropriately and he is sent to jail where linclon says good riddance chandler swears at him) # doopy vs carl-doppy and carl seek velocity's help when they want to settle a dispute between they're similar traits (decison: it is revealed they are cousins from different worlds) # plankton vs krabs-plankton sues mr.krabs for his poor working conditions krabs seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty plankton was sueing krabs just to get the formula) # the wayne is closed?-the wayne is being shut down for having paranormal events the three kids fro mthe wayne seek velcoity's help (decision: the wayne is to remain open after they velocity proves there are mysteries to solve) # protector of witchcraft-ash anderson is accused for doing witchcraft and satanism, the anderson family and prisilla seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty since "ash" is really count maurice, even though the real ash gets stabbed in the neck) # death of mermiadman-barnacle boy is accused of the murder of mermaidman he seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty it was man ray the whole time and he sent to jail as it ends with a memoriam for ernest borgaine) # that's not funnie-doug funnie sues roger for being a bully to him and seeks velocity's help (decision: guilty and roger must be sent to juvee later he changes his way) # kitty katastrophe-kitty katswell is sent to court for abuse of Dudley puppy tuff seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty kitty is shown to be friends with dudley) # crazy old leni loud-lori loud is in court due to her crazy driving the loud family seeks velocity's help (decision: guilty lori loud is sent to jail due to her not having a liscence) # inside out and exposed-inside out boy is sent to court for indecent exposure and seek's velocity's help (decision: not guity inside out boy is inside out not naked) # squirrel exposed-sandy is sent to court when she is seen in the nude in he undies spongebob seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty sandy just wears her undies) # rabid dog-dudley puppy is sent to court for having rabies he seeks velocity's help (decision: not guilty dudley was just eating a twinkie) # the final case part 1-velocity must retry all his cases or they will all be rejudged as guilty and with all those cases he feels like he can't do it # the final case part 2-velocity's friends convince him to retry his cases so he goes to court (decison: all cases stay as previously judged velocity then retires and enjoys being a dark human slayer again)